


Caring for your serenading cockatoo with soothing cuddles

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Performer’s Summary: You're a cockatoo girl, living with your boyfriend/caretaker. Every morning, like a good bird, you chirp to wake him up. You absolutely love starting his day, but unfortunately each morning ends with him having to leave for work. You don't want him to be late for work, but this morning you're feeling a bit extra love-y. One thing leads to another...co-written with Forest_Firefly
Kudos: 1





	Caring for your serenading cockatoo with soothing cuddles

[F4M] [Script Offer] Caring for your serenading cockatoo with soothing cuddles [Monstergirl] [Cockatoo girl] [Headpats] [Gentle cock licking] [Deepthroat] [Facial] [Pin her down] [Doggy] [Hair pulling] [Creampie] [Aftercare] [L-bombs] [Snuggles] [Wholesome]

Written by Forest_Firefly and therealshawnalee

Performer’s Summary: You're a cockatoo girl, living with your boyfriend/caretaker. Every morning, like a good bird, you chirp to wake him up. You absolutely love starting his day, but unfortunately each morning ends with him having to leave for work. You don't want him to be late for work, but this morning you're feeling a bit extra love-y. One thing leads to another...

Key:  
(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions.  
[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

Sfx Used: Cockatoo tweets/chirps, shower noises, towel dropping, footsteps

Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!

Everyone in this script is 18 years or older.

\---------------------------------------

SCRIPT STARTS HERE :

[Sfx: Cockatoo tweets to wake him up, happily humming or singing]

Daddy, wake up! Wake uuuup, it’s time for work! You don't wanna be late, do you?

[You plant gentle kisses on him]

Come on. I'm gonna keep chirping until you get out of bed. Chirp, chirp!

Here, look out the window. The sun is so pretty! And the sky is waking up, so you should be too. (Pause) Oh woooow, look, a rainbow! Aren’t the colours wonderful?

I know you were up late working hard, but it's time to get up now. Hmmm, I think you might need a stronger wake up call!

More kisses (Kiss) along your neck? (Giggle) Or should I give you little nibbles on your ears?

[You start kissing and nibbling him a bit, slightly forgetting that you're trying to wake him up]

Mmm, daddy, you smell so nice. It makes me just wanna...

(Catching yourself) No, we're getting distracted. C'mon. Up, up! It's time for work!

[You make a few frustrated sounds as you think for a moment]

Hmmm...If my chirping isn’t getting you out of bed...or my kisses or nibbles...

I know! Daddy, would you like a little more help from me...down here?

[Sfx: You rub him through his underwear]

Ooh, you’re reacting so strongly. I can tell you’re waking up now. Is it because we couldn’t last night? I got so sleepy...

Each time I lightly squeeze you, your eyes open up juuuust a bit more! (Giggle) I knew this would help. I’ll just give you a few more kisses.

[You stroke him for a little while longer, humming happily as you kiss him, until you say...]

Okay, daddy. I’ll just slide down here, gently take you out, open my mouth, and...

[You take a sharp breath as you're about to put his cock in your mouth, but...]

Oh! You’re wide awake! (Giggle) I knew it. I finally got you up!

No, silly! We don’t have time for that. Off you go! Out of bed, you need to get ready!

[Giggle] Daddy! No, I’m not kidding around. [Longing moan] I want you, but we can’t right now. Now go get ready!

[Sfx: shower in the background, quiet, happy humming for a time]

(Subtle wanting groan) Oh no. I got so antsy touching him...I shouldn’t have been so forward. It’s going to be *torture* waiting for him to come home...

Maybe I’ll just--help myself out a little.

[You subtly moan as you touch yourself for a time, as long as you wish, improv phrases of neediness if you’d like, until he finishes up]

[Shower stops]

(Grumbling to self) Oh no, I have to stop. He’s coming back...

(Clears throat) Oh, wow, daddy! You got ready so quickly! Did you rush because something was...on your mind? Perhaps a cute cockatoo that you missed in there? (Giggle) Well, since you were so speedy, we *might* have a few extra minutes...

Looks like you didn’t calm down while in the shower. You still feel a little ruffled. I just--I miss your cock so much, and it was *so* difficult to stop myself from running in there...

I think we have enough time! I know you love feeling my mouth wake you up, daddy. Here, come, let's go to the bed.

Sorry if my feathers are brushing against your legs again, they always ruffle up when you’re in my mouth.

Let me just move this towel...

[Sfx: Removing towel/tossing on ground]

[Giggle] You’re *definitely* distracted. I can’t have you being absent-minded at work. I’ll help you feel better before you go!

[You start sucking his cock, happily humming along as you go, speaking lines between sucking sounds]

You taste amazing! [Giggle] Clean, and warm, and--Mmm! Delicious.

Daddy, your muscles are so tense! I can’t have you all stressed before you go. Let me help you relax.

(With his cock in your mouth) I'm gonna suck all the stress away... Every... last... drop.

[The blowjob gets sloppier and faster, much more passionate]

I can feel you getting harder in my mouth. It tickles. [Giggle]

Ooh! A drop of pre cum. Let me get it...

[A pop as you suck off the precum at the tip]

(Enamored) It tastes so sweet, and warm, and just perfect! Can I have more?

Oh, I’ll get more. I know *just* how to massage it aaaall out for me.

[You continue sucking his cock, using all of your skills to do so]

And I know you love it when I chirp on your cock...

[Cock chirping]

The vibrations... The light touch of my breath...

You shudder each time! (Giggle) I love when you shiver each time I just...

[Cock chirping and sucking, giggling]

Do you want more? (Giggle) I’ll take you where my chirps feel best. I need to finish you quickly so you get to work on time! You feel the best when I take you nice and deep.

[You deepthroat him slowly, moaning happily as you go. This goes on for as long as you’d like. Improv phrases as much as you want. After a time, you say the following between sucking sounds]

Ooh, you’re getting close, aren’t you, daddy?

Good! I know you cum suuuuuper quick when I put you all the way down my throat.

Give me your warm load! Give me something to remember you by before you leave for work. Something to...help me get through the day. I need *you,* Daddy.

Please. Cum on me. Wherever you want. I want to make you happy. Making you happy makes me happy. Your pleasure is my pleasure.

[You deepthroat him for a little longer, sounding more and more antsy for his cum, giving sounds of affirmation (mhm!) that are more needy the closer he gets, until he orgasms]

Oh! Oh, *yes,* Daddy, cum on me! It feels so warm, and lovely...all over my feathers, my body, my face, everywhere...

I love it! I’ll just clean your cock like a good girl so you’re ready for work!

[You lick the rest up, and lightly suck his cock a little bit, happily humming]

There! All done. Now you’re ready just in time! Go finish getting ready, you!

Oh and don't forget your keys! You almost left them last time.

(Pause) You always look so cute when you've finished dressing up. Here, the buttons at the top of your shirt are a little loose. Lemme just-- [You fix his shirt a bit]

[Satisfied sigh] Okay, it looks like you're all set. [You pull him in for a kiss]

Good luck at work. I'll...I'll be waiting for you here as usual. (Light moan, longing) Waiting...while I feel your cum on me, reminding me of how delicious you are. (Giggle)

[Light, happy humming or singing as footsteps echo in the background]

(Confused, surprised) Wait, where are you going? (Feigned innocence) No, I wasn’t...trying to get you to stay...I just missed you already, is all.

The phone? Why are you..

(Pause)

You what? You told them you’d be late? Why?

You want to--[yelp]--ah! Daddy, where are you--carrying me to?

Our bed? Daddy! You’re so naughty. Being late to treat me... Well, I won’t argue, because I got so flustered and antsy when you came all over me...

[Sfx: Footsteps to the bed, laying on the bed]

[You happily hum and kiss him as he carries you to bed]

Daddy, please don’t wait. I’m already *so* wet for you. Whenever I please you, I just get so antsy, and hot, and I need to cum so badly.

(Shuddering) Don’t tease me! Please, I can’t wait any longer. Feeling you press your cock against my pussy just makes me shiver all over!

Don’t wait! Just push your cock inside me, daddy. Please, just give it--to--me!

[You let out an intense moan as he thrusts inside you]

Fuck! Daddy, you’re--so much! No, I can take it. I love taking your cock. I love feeling you stretch me. I love squeezing your loving load into me...

Pin me down! Please--yes, I love feeling you take control. I love when you need me and can’t hold back! It makes me feel so wanted, so loved...

Kiss me! Yes, (Kiss) I want to (Kiss) feel your lips as you fuck me...

When you hold me close like this, I love it so much! I get to kiss (kiss) and nibble (biting sound) and pull you in!

But I--I want you deeper, daddy. (Whispering) I want to be on all fours for you. You know I can feel you deeper when you take me from behind.

Ah! (Giggle) Okay, i’ll just get up here on our bed.

[Sfx: Sheet/bed sounds]

Do you like the view, daddy? I’m dripping down my thighs, waiting for you. Waiting for your cock. I love when you rub my feathers like this, running your hands down my back, lightly grabbing my hips thrust into--me!

[You let out a gasping moan as he slowly eases himself inside you]

Ah! My feathers fluffed right up! You feel so good.

Get in deeper. Please. I need it. I'm aching for it.

Don't be afraid to be rough. I'm a cockatoo, not a chicken. Grab my hips. Pull my hair. Take hold and make me yours!

[A sudden moan as he does as he's told]

Yes! Yes! Just like that. Just like that. That's perfect!

Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't--stop!  
.  
Goodness, I can barely feel my legs. How do you always do this to me?

I just want to grab onto your legs with my talons and never let go. I need to pull you deeper inside me!

Oh, this feels fantastic! I feel like I'm flying!

[You continue moaning as the two of you keep up this pace]

Please. Keep going. Keep thrusting inside me, I want to feel you all the way in, filling me, making me whole...

Isn't it more fun being inside me than being at work? (Giggle)

Mhmm. I'm all yours. All yours. Gosh, I can just feel my pussy clenching around you. Hugging you. Squeezing you. Never letting go.

Deep down, I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to be deep inside me.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Oh, Daddy, my legs are shaking... Please don't stop. I'm sure you won't be too late for work. Just--keep going. I'm gonna cum soon.

Yes! Pull my hair. Pull me back and--hold--me!

[You get even closer, and your moans grow more intense as he pulls your hair]

Yes, you can cum inside me. I *want* you to cum inside me. Please. I need it!

Give me something to hold onto before you leave for work. I need to feel covered and full of your love when you leave, so I’ll always have you inside me!

[You're even closer now]

I’m--sh--shaking! I can’t stop! I can’t hold on any longer!

You're going to make me tweet. You're going to make me caw! You're going to make me--

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Bonus points if bird sounds are included]

(Catching your breath) Oh wow. [An involuntary tweet] Oops, sorry. I guess you really did make me tweet...

[Giggling] Hey, don't laugh. You know I always tweet when I cum. (If you didn't tweet when you came, eliminate this line)

Just look at your cock. It's glistening. (Cutesy) Did I do that? Sorry. I just love looking at it, and seeing how wet I made it. It makes me feel you inside all over again...

Aw heck, I can still feel your cock inside me... actually, I can feel *a lot* more of you inside me.

Did you love it, daddy? (Giggle) I loved every moment. Feeling every inch of your cock, filling me one bit at a time...

[A deep breath as you look lovingly into his eyes. Everything is serene, until you realize...]

Oh! Wait! You're going to be late for work. Shoot. Okay, um, do you have your keys? Your wallet? Phone?

[Sigh] Okay, well. Good luck at work! I'll be waiting for you.

(Pause)

(Shocked) W--what? It’s take your good girl to work day? Does this mean I could finally--(light moan)--sneak under your desk?

[Gleeful Squeal] Yay! Let's go!

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)  
(© Forest_Firefly, 2020)


End file.
